Fated Destiny
by Katerina Helenea
Summary: I feel this dark ominous spiritual pressure as i desperately look around trying to find the source of it i feel a hard kick to my back that sends me flying into the trees I lay there in a crumpled heap as the person in question saunters up to me sword drawn. "I told you woman.. I always get what i want.." he says letting his intentions drip off each word
1. Attack: Enterance into the soul society

_**So i said i was gonna redo my Bleach story and i finally got the chance too this is going to be a completely different story and i'm excited to write it.**_

_**I'm going to try and update as often as possible.**_

_**Remember to review and leave your thought on the story so far. **_

_**I appreciate your feedback and any ideas you have don't be shy to leave them and i will try and incorporate them into the story! **_

_**Much love~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I make my way home after a rather long day at work deciding to take a short cut through the park I find myself in one of my favorite parts by the lake, I take a seat and let out a sigh.

"boy oh boy what a day.." I say to myself glancing up at the moon, which was rather bright tonight with an eerie grey ring through it.

I stand up and stretch deciding to go home and get comfy for the next day I had to be to work early, I make my way through the park until I see the gates, I stop dead in my tracks when I feel a very strong presence behind me I turn and see a large black hole opening behind me and a massive creature steps through it with the mask of a skeleton

"a..a hollow?!" I scream "how is that even possible!" it lets out a roar and charges forward towards me my eyes widen and I stumble back

Someone slices through the creature as it goes up in a black ash I turn around and see non other then the captain of squad 11 kenpachi zaraki along with his two lieutenants, Ikkaku and yumichika

"sweet Johnny Christ on a pogo stick" I say under my breath I stare at the group

"you know it's not polite to stare" I hear yumichika say I ground my teeth

"sorry but it's not everyday you see or run into the most powerful squad in the soul society.. Especially when you shouldn't exist in my world.." I say looking away I hear another voice behind the trio sound

"what do you mean we shouldn't exist in your world? Explain yourself woman" I hear the cold and calculating voice of the captain of squad 6 Byakuya kuchiki.

My eyes widen as he and his lieutenant renji abari step through a portal behind kenpachi, I immediately look to the ground, I back up a bit I look back up and see all of them staring at me waiting for an answer, I blush and open my mouth to explain but before I can a massive raitsu fills the air, I hear a snarling sound behind me and everything happens so fast I remember turning around and seeing a massive hollow standing behind me and getting snatched up, letting out a blood curdling scream and then everything fading to darkness.

"_**hey.. I think she's waking up.." **_

"_**don't hover over her dumbass!" **_

"_**she is quite beautiful"**_

"_**she displays extremely strong spiritual pressure perhaps even stronger or close to ichigo kurosaki's power"**_

"_**I wonder if she's as strong as she looks.."**_

My eyelids flutter and I sit up with a groan I look down and see that I'm dressed in a white robe, kind of like the robes rukia wore when she was waiting to be executed.. "shit.. Am I being executed?!" I think aloud

I hear a laugh and turn my head to see renji staring at me,

"No your not being executed. But we do have some questions for you about how you know who we are and what we do. You seem to possess the skills for seeing the dead and souls, plus a rather strong spiritual pressure.."

he says trailing off I shift uncomfortably " you will speak to the head captain this afternoon new clothing will be provided for you, being the fact your other clothing was shredded by that hollow.." I look away at the mention of the incident hugging my arms around myself

I dress quickly and step out of the room after renji leaves, I walk through the squad 6 barracks keeping my eyes down and trying to go unnoticed, I finally make it to the doors and step through half way sprinting to the gates,

As soon as I'm out I slump against the wall outside bringing my knees up to my chest I hug them tightly to my chest and put my head down.

I hear voices approaching and keep my head down hoping they will walk past and not bother me, "Hey you!" I hear a voice say and mentally curse I raise my head up and look at who is speaking to me, I see two men and a woman coming towards me

I stay seated but keep my guard up, I immediately recognize the trio as being Rangiku matsumoto, Izuru Kira and Hisagi shuuhei.

Rangiku comes up and stoops down "hey are you okay?" she asks me genuine concern I look up to her

She gasps and stand back up "who are you?" izuru says

"I.." i go to answer but i am interrupted by Renji again, I immediately go over to his side and fallow him to the head captains barracks,

we enter a large hallway and stop in front of two large doors, "ENTER" i hear a booming voice say

I do as i am told, I see genryusai yamamoto seated at the head of the line of captains flanking each side of him, I feel a lump forming in my throat but i try to relax.

"take a seat young one" yamamoto says to me i sit down in front of the old captain, "Now please explain your story "

I take a deep breath "My name is Maiha Kumori, I am 22 years of age and up until now my life has been somewhat normal.. if you count being able to see the dead normal.."

"how do you know about soul reapers?" he asks me

"well the world i am from people like you do not exist, when you die there is a void and then nothing.." i say

the old captain is silent, " you do possess the skills of a high class soul reaper, perhaps a lieutenant maybe even a captain but we shall put you on a court guards squad and see how you interact" he says

I bow my head, "very well you will be staying in the squad 6 barracks under captain byakuya kuchiki" I look to the cold captain he doesn't glace my way I simply nod.

"Dismissed!" he says and we all disperse.

I walk slowly back to the barracks, I decide to take a detour and end up on at sokyoku hill, I walk over to the ledge and look out at the setting sun. the wind blows strands of my light violet hair around wildly.

I hear a noise behind me and turn to see Renji, "what do you want Renji?" i ask turning back around

"I heard the news that your joining our squad" he says to me taking a few steps closer to me until he's standing by my side

I look over at him my Pale turquoise eyes scanning his face he catches my eye and smirks, I quickly look away

"Yes i am joining the squad.." i say before he cuts me off

"do you know your seat 3?" he says looking over at me

"No i didn't know.." I smirk "Look out lieutenant I might just sneak up and take your posistion " I let out a laugh when he glares at me

"Relax Renji, I'm not going to steal your posistion i have no desire to.." i say softly

"Hey!" we hear someone shout we both turn and see ikkaku madarame and yumichika ayasegawa walking our way

I sigh and turn to face them "so hows the weakling doing?" ikkaku says

I feel anger swell in my chest "what did you say baldy!"

he get's a look of rage "I AM NOT BALD!" he says as a flash shines of his head

I let out a curt laugh "whatever you say ikkaku"

"why you little..." he says drawing his sword

Yumichika stops him "it's not right to draw your sword on a person with no weapon to defend themselves, what would the captain think? "

Ikkaku sheathes his sword "He's beat my ass." he says

"exactly" yumichika says

ikkaku looks back at me "you owe me a fight blue eyes" and they turn and leave

I laugh and Renji face palms "I suppose we should get back or the captain will have our heads" I say Renji nods and we start back to the barracks


	2. 3rd seat Kumori: dawn of the rebellion

_**Here is chapter 2! **_

_**Hope you enjoy and remeber to review, I look forward to continuing this story.**_

_**Much love **_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Maiha Kumori, You are here by placed as 3rd seat squad 6 under captain kuchiki, and his lieutenant Renji Abari" head captain yamamoto says

it has been 6 months since I first came to the soul society and in those 6 months I had not only obtained my zanpaktou but mastered shikai and I am now working my way up to bankai with the help of Rukia and captain Hitsugaya,

I head back to the barracks after my meeting with the head captain to do some paper work but instead I find myself thinking about what I left behind when I came to this world, Including my friends and family everyone I have ever loved was left behind in my world… but in retrospect I gained a lot of new friends and family in such a short time period Including a mentor and friend in both of the people teaching me how to use my powers to my advantage, especially in battle,

I have learned the name of my sword and the bond has been established, but I can't help but to wonder what real power it has in store I have yet to be out in any battles..

_**~Renji's P.O.V**_

_**I walk through the barrack checking up on various member making sure things are running smoothly before heading back to my office to catch up on some paper work that, unfortunately has been piling up.**_

_**The last person I check on is Maiha, I finally find her sitting in the kuchiki Gardens, from the look on her face she seems to be in thought I walk up and tap lightly on her right shoulder.**_

_**Before I can react she tosses me over her shoulder and I land on my back hard..**_

_"**ugh! What the hell did you do that for!" I yell sitting up a little glaring at her**_

_**She sighs and hold her hand out to help me up, "sorry but you should never sneak up on someone like that.."**_

_**I take her hand and hoist myself up, she sits back down and sighs.**_

Maiha p.o.v

"When do you think I'll be in any fights or battles?" I ask him

He sits down next to me "hard to say.. your still fairly new so it might be awhile or it might be automatic.."

I sigh "i've been working so hard at trying to master my zanpaktou and reach my potential," i stand up and grab renji's hand "come on i wanna show you something"

we end up in the middle of the forest in a clearing, "so why did you bring me out here?" he says with a yawn

I smile "because i wanted to show you this.." I unsheathe my sword and walk out into the middle of the feild

" Silence.. Kurai Misuto shojo!" I yell as a swirl of mist envelops us, Renji shields his face and look with wide eyes as the mist settles

"Now Devour Aisu Gosuto.." I say as a creeping ice spread out across the grass encasing everything in a thick coat of ice, shattering as soon as it make contact.

renji leaps up onto a high surface as i stand still, I sheathe my sword and the ice starts to melt.

"and that was just my shikai.. well a quarter of it anyway.. i'm keeping the major stuff under wraps.." I say smiling

He looks bewildered but smirks "incredible power for only 6 months of training.."

I smile "yes I've learned from the best.. And your encouragement and kind words have helped a lot.. Renji." I say softly

He comes closer to me "I know how hard it is to obtain power and I'm here for you maiha.. " he says putting a hand on my shoulder

I smile thoughtfully and look up at him and see him blush

"Yo! Blue eyes! Renji!" We both turn and see ikkaku coming towards us with hisagi

I hold my fist up " MY NAME IS MAIHA! NOT BLUE EYES CUE BALL!" I see him twitch a bit

"What did you just **_call me_**?!" He yells

Renji and hisagi face palm, " bring it cue ball, I'm ready for that fight now! i say to him adrenaline coursing through my veins

"Does she know what she's getting herself into renji?" Hisagi says

Renji nods "you should have seen the power she just showed me i haven't felt that kind of power since i fought Ichigo.."

i take my place in the field and wait "you ready for this?" i say with a smirk

"Hell yes i am!" ikkaku says with a smirk

"don't get cocky " I say I run forward and our swords clash sending off a wave of pressure,

" Silence.. Kurai Misuto shojo!" i yell as my sword takes the shape of a large scythe with intricate detail along the blade forming flowers and vines with a crystalized shaft that ends with a sharp end.

ikkaku stops and back up a bit "now devour Aisu Gosuto.." i say as once more the ice creeps out and towards ikkaku.

He backs up as the ice becomes faster and then leaps into the air "you think that ice can get me now?" he says with a laugh

I smirk and raise my scythe into the air " Annihalate Keiryo-Ka Megami!" I yell as the clouds darken and lightening starts flashing every which way, A large bolt comes down and strike ikkaku sending him hurtling towards the earth

I sheathe my sword and run over to where he is "oh christ are you okay?!" i yell

He sits up with a groan but looks up and smiles "that was a hell of a fight blue eyes, you got my respect" he says

I help him up "right back at you cue ball" i say with a smirk

we walk back over to where Renji and Hisagi are "How about we all get a drink together?" Ikkaku says to which we all agree to until we hear a giant explosion

"what the hell was that?" i yell

"I'm not sure..." Renji says as we all make our way back into the seireitei.

we are met by Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo.

a hell butterfly comes to us and relays a message calling for every soul reaper to meet Head Captain Yamamoto at sokyoku hill

as soon as we arrive we are met by a man in odd clothing, "who are you?!" one person asks

"where is head captain?" rukia asks

"old man yamamoto has been sealed away, and your zanpaktou.. well lets just say they are no longer under your control.." he says as multiple shadows swarm behind him.

"This is the end of the shinigami era your insufferable tyranny is at an end as of tonight the zanpaktou will not stand for your actions any longer be warned soul reapers you will all die.. one by one. until your exsistence is erased by history itself. Consider this war on the shinigami" he says pointing his sword at us and then they all disappear from sight leaving us to wonder just what the crazed beings had in store for us.


	3. Dark forest: Kurai Misuto shojo appears!

_**So here is chapter 3 of my bleach fic Fated destiny, In this chapter you will meet Maiha's zanpaktou spirit Kurai Misuto shojo.**_

_**Remember to read and review!**_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_**much love ~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

**_And he will go and fight with his bare hands in desperation_**

**_And shed his blood to stem the flood to barricade invasion_**

**_-Invasion, bleach OST _**

* * *

It had been about a month since the zanpaktou had declared their freedom and war on the shinigami, for some reason I had not lost my zanpaktou or powers and it greatly helped with battles.

I was given the assignment along with rukia to scout and obtain information as to where head captain was being held and capture any spirits that we encountered so far it's been quiet as we make our way through the forest towards the seireitei until we get about part way through the forest seems to darken and become more ominous

"Hey Rukia.. Is it just me or did it get darker and colder?.." I ask her wrapping my arms around I see worry flash through her violet eyes

"it did.." she says "we should hurry ba.." she says until she is cut off by a cackling laugh from the trees and then the words "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro"

A bright pillar of light forms under us "MOVE!" rukia yells and I flash step away and up into a tree with my back pressed against it.

"Look at what we've got here.. Two shinigami just ready to be killed.." we hear a male voice say and then a scythe like blade cuts through the tree I'm hiding behind tearing into my right shoulder, I scream out in pain and fall to the forest floor below

"Ru..rukia.. We have to get out of here now." I say gripping my shoulder I look over and see her locked in battle with her own zanpaktou I grind my teeth

I feel a blade against my throat "you shouldn't have your back turned to your enemy, woman." I hear a man hiss in my left ear "and now your life is mine." I feel the blade cut into my throat

I wait expecting to die, expecting anything but nothing came.. I open my eyes at the words I hear..

"Silence" I turn and see a woman with long pale blue hair with a lotus shaped ice crystal in her hair, dark blue eyes that seem to flash even in the darkness, full lips, she was clad in a loose fitting crop top which was a indigo color with white bandaging covering her breasts the neckline was adorned with crystals her midriff was exposed showing off smooth white skin and she wore a white skirt with a slit reaching her high thigh exposing well muscled and toned legs which were also bandaged from the thigh up the belt around her waist was beautifully adorned with blue sapphires diamonds and turquoise stones and had a skull in the middle just below her belly button, as for her weapon she wielded a huge scythe with a very long staff that jutted to a end the blade itself was covered in ice vines with a single flower at the base by the staff which was white and silver with white and indigo ribbons attached to two bells at the end of the scythe was a large pointed crystal. In a word she was beautiful.

she has frozen the man to where he stood, his arms were wildly thrashing around trying to get free from the creeping ice she then turns her attention on sode no shirayuki sending her flying backwards with just a slash of her scythe she turns to me an nods before disappearing without a trace.

I stand there dumb founded at just seeing my own zanpaktou manifested, I don't hear the shouts as three shinigami come to help me and rukia who currently lays unconscious on the ground I finally collapse from blood loss just as someone reaches me.

_**unknown time length later ~**_

_**"Maiha...Maiha.." i keep hearing my voice being called..**_

"Maiha.. " i hear again and open my eyes i look aroond and see renji passed out in the chair adjacent from my bed i sit up realizing i was topless with only my bandages covering my breasts i lay back down and sigh

"Maiha?" i hear renji say from the chair

"yes?" i ask quietly

"don't ever scare me like that again.." he says and then get's up and walks over to my bed and sit's down, I quickly cover myself with a blanket and blush

Renji chuckles and puts his hand over mine "you got lucky we found you when we did both you and rukia were unconscious, you lost alot of blood and had a gash deep in your throat and were rushed into surgery.." he says

My eyes widen "how is rukia! is she okay?!" i say sitting up rather fast

"she is fine she was just knocked unconscious and had a pretty badly sprained ankle, she is resting now as you should be.." he says

"I'm fine.. really.." i say trying to get up

"oh no. your still not fully healed that zanpaktou did a number on you it about cut your throat.." renji says pushing me back lightly

I touch my neck and feel the stitches that bind the flesh together "Oh.." i say

"yes so until you are healed your staying right here, got it?" he says with a grin

"As long as my favorite lieutenant keeps me company.." i say softly and then peer up at him sheepishly

He blushes a bright red at my statement and then regains his cool "anything just make sure your happy maiha.." he says

I leap up and hug him tightly "Oh thank you renji!" i say happily

I pull back a little and look at him he smiles and i get this overly joyed feeling that seems to swell in my chest, without warning i reach out and kiss him catching him completely off guard. but to my surprise he returns the affection i pull away after a minute or two and smile.

He sits there a bit dumbfounded and stares at me "why.."

"did i do that?" i finish his sentence He nods

"because it's simple your pretty damn amazing Renji and these past 6 months have been pretty damn great, I can safely say i have never been this happy in my entire life.." i say "and.."

I start to say but i'm cut off again by another kiss, he pulls away after a minute or two this time and just smiles

"your pretty damn amazing too Maiha.." he says lightly tracing my collar bone sending sparks of electricity along my skin

"Try and get some sleep I'll be right outside if you need anything.." he says softly to me as i lay back down I feel my eyelids getting heavy and as soon as i hear him leave i fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Frozen heart: a sirens cry

_**Hello! sorry for the very long wait for another chapter update!**_

_**I have been all sorts of busy and it's been crazy in my house!**_

_**but anyway here is chapter four of fated destiny, I hope you enjoy it because i've had writers block for days now so i just finsihed this today!**_

_**Remember to read and review, I would love to know if i should keep going with this story.**_

_**Much Love~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

_**~3 months later**_

It had been three months since myself and rukia were attacked by sode no shirayuki and kazeshini and only two months since I was able to finally get back to a some what normal routine, The gash in my throat had left a jagged scar across my neck white glowed an eerie satin like white under certain lights, I gingerly touch the scar and growl angry at how I had let my guard down for a moment and almost got not only myself killed but rukia as well. I cross my arms across my chest and bite my lip in irritation as I round a corner I glance up and see a shock of orange hair and a very unusual soul reaper uniform and smirk, so this must be the infamous ichigo kurosaki, the boy who not only defeated renji but my captain as well and rescued rukia from execution. I also see a familiar cat next to him "Yo yoruichi!" I say to which they both turn

"Maiha have you've seen rukia?" ichigo asks a mix of worry and anger on his face, I furrow my eye brows and purse my lips

"No I haven't she told me she was going back to the world of the living to do some things and that's all I've heard since.." I say to which they both look at each other

"we haven't seen her since sode no shirayuki attacked her.." ichigo says

I hang my head for a moment and then sigh angrily "I am going to wring her little neck when I find her!" I yell taking off towards the squad six barracks with ichigo in tow

"Hey! Wait up!" ichigo yells fallowing after me

When we arrive I stop dead in my tracks when I see two of my fellow shinigami frozen in ice, fresh fear courses through my veins when I hear the commotion coming from the courtyard.

I run in and see rukia walking towards sode no shirayuki slowly with her head down when I hear her yell..

"Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokuro!" as six rods of light bind her to sode no shirayuki.

"RUKIA!" I yell in vain as I start running towards her I hear her citing the spell for sokatsui..

"NO!" I yell

"Hado number 73.. Soren Sokatsui!" as a bright blue light engulfs them both I'm thrown back from the blast, smashing into a building I let out a cry of pain as I sit up cradling my now dislocated shoulder I stand up and wobbly make my way over to rukia who was thrown away from sode no shirayuki

Ichigo reaches where rukia had landed and tries to wake her to no avail, Kurai Misuto shojo appears beside me just as a sword is thrust my way I shield my face and then look up to see muramasa standing mere inches from where we both stand.

He narrows his eyes for a moment "Why are you still working with that shinigami scum?!" he says to my zanpaktou

She gives off a curt laugh which sounds like bells in the wind "It's simple muramasa.. "I can't be manipulated by you.. My will exceeds your own and I have never been one to be ordered around by an obsolete fool such as yourself.." she says putting her scythe in from of her

I can see the shock and anger on his face she then points at rukia's zanpaktou "and you! " she yells "Your just as weak, sode no shirayuki! To be manipulated like this is an insult to us ice type zanpaktou!" Muramasa grabs Shirayuki's arm and yanks her back "do you intend to die like this?" he hisses to her, she drops her head and disappears

I stand up and walk forward "so Muramasa do you still want to fight us?" he looks from me to ichigo. "NOT you WOMAN." he says and attacks ichigo leaving both me and my spirit standing there, I pop my shoulder back into it's socket and shunpoo over to where rukia is, she's barely conscious I hoist her up and take off towards the squad 4 barracks

2 hours later I hear a familiar voice outside of Rukia's door realizing it to be Renji I open the door, he looks over and I can see he has been fighting I step out and close the door behind me, both him and Ichigo look at me and I sigh and fold my arms across my chest

"How is she..Maiha?" Ichigo says softly

I open one eye and peer at him before closing it again "she tried to blow herself up to stop her zanpaktou.. how do you think she is?" i say in a hushed tone "that Muramasa bastard is mine next time.." i say the cold bitter one working it's way into my speech

I turn to Renji "and what the hell happened to you?" i say taking in his appearance the tattered clothing and disheveled look on his face

"He got his ass kicked by us.." I hear a child like voice say I look around and see nothing

Renji slaps his sword "will you shut up!"

"shut up snake.." i hear a female voice say and then two spirits manifest one in the shape of a small child with pinkish red hair a snake's tail coiling around him, the female next to him was covered in green fur with long pink hair and tan skin, her green eyes peer over to me and i see her smirk.

"well i'll be damned.. Renji how did you manage to hook a babe like her?" snake boy says to which the woman slaps the back of his head

"ow! big butt! why'd ya hit me?" he says in almost a whine

I giggle as Kurai Misuto shojo appears next to me, "zabimaru" she says to which they both nod her way "it's good to see your free from that bastards hold"

Monkey smirks "Indeed, it was becoming tiredsom being under his control.." she says scratching the back of her head

"wait what do you mean under his control?" i ask them

they both turn to me "yes.. when he first appeared he basically brainwashed us into acting on our feral instincts, telling us to do what we truly wanted and so we did.." monkey says

I nod and look at Renji and Ichigo "you two stay here and make sure little miss Rukia doesn't do anything stupid.. I'll be back" i say walking down the hall Kurai Misuto shojo disappears in a blue flash and i feel her return to my sword.

I make my way out into the forest where I was attacked and stand there in the rain.. I listen to the rain hit the forest floor and close my eyes.

A crack of lightening makes me jump and open my eyes just as an all to familar scythe is thrown my way, I curse and jump out of the way hiding behind a tree once again.

"So we meet again..Woman" he sneers and then cackles "this time there is no one to save you.. "

I swear under my breathe and take off in the opposite direction and the rain and lightening pick up in intensity, I narrowly dodge another attack and topple to the forest floor.

I lay there for a moment before attempting to get back up only to have a fot kick me back to the ground, i glance up into the face of a demon like spirit, he bares his fang like teeth at me and sneers, raising his scythe high above his head i screw my eyes shut waiting to die..

I hear a scream and then a loud crash, I cautiously opn one eye and see Kurai Misuto shojo standing in front of me her scythe high above her head and an eerie purple glow coming off her.

The forest grows colder and i can literally see my breath, Kazeshini stand back up and charges again only to be thrown through a tree, "I told you.. never touch her.." she says in a growl

"Maiha!" I hear a familiar voice yell and i turn to see hisagi and izuru running towards me

Kazeshini sneer and charges my zanpaktou again who sends him flying once again.

"Izuru get her the hell out of here!" Hisagi says attcking kazeshini head on, Kira nods and helps me up "kurai.." I say to which she automatically returns to my side

We take off not knowing which way we were headed only with the knowledge that we had to get away from where that psychotic spirit was.. silently i was praying Shuhei was going to be alright.. but time would only tell.


	5. important! read me!

_**Hello! ~**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a longgg time, but I wanted to see if anyone had any ideas they wanted to share with me maybe give me a few new ideas to incorporate into the story because I am at a total stand still on this story, major writers block! :( **_

_**Also wanted to know if I should keep going with this story! **_

_**Leave a review in the box at the bottom with your ideas and comments! **_

_**As always much love ~**_

**_Shadowfate~_**

**_P.s- if there is a specific Arc from the anime or show that you like and would like me to incorporate it into the story don't hesitate to tell me! :3_**


	6. End of the Rebellion: Kouga's end

_**Hello! ~**_

_**Here is chapter 6 of fated destiny! ~**_

_**Remember to review at the end!**_

_**Love as always ~**_

_**Shadowfate ~**_

* * *

"Maiha..maiha.." I hear a rather irritated voice say "Maiha!" It shouts again causing me to bolt upright coming face to face with rukia her violet orbs scanning my sweat covered face.

"Are you alright?" She asks me handing me my clothing and sword.

" how long have I been asleep?" I ask her deciding not o tell her about the dreams, or more so nightmares I had been having.

Her brow twitches slightly " a little over three days, you over did it with trying to venture out like you did and then being attacked by shuhei's zanpaktou.. Usually a zanpaktou spirit will go after the weilder of the sword.. For it to attack you twice is uncommon"

"Why didn't you wake me up!? I ask her jumping up and throwing my clothing on

" because your zanpaktou would not let us near you.. She kept saying to needed to rest, recover.." Rukia says "Renji couldn't even get close to you.."

"She was being very secretive about what was going on she wouldn't tell me anything.." I say strapping my sword to my side "what's the word and status of the rebellion?"

" Muramasa has made his intentions known and has exited the seireitei to the real world what lies there is still unknown to us right now.. Ichigo fallowed muramasa into the other world we should head that way so we can help him.." Rukia says "Why didn't he was for the others?" I ask her

"Ichigo is well... Ichigo, he doesn't wait around.." She says

"Typical ginger.. Always has to go in guns blazing " I say and pinch my brow.

"Yeah that sounds about right.." She say with a laugh as we head through a senkaimon into the real world.. It truly looks like the world I came from but some how its totally different.. When we arrive we find ichigo engaged in battle with an unknown man who looks as if he could be q part of the kuchiki household.

"Rukia.. Do you know that man?" I ask her to which she shakes her head

"No.. He doesn't look familiar." She says putting her hand on the hilt of her sword

The man in question turns his attention to us, "kumori" he snarls and charges us only to be kicked back by someone else I see captain kuchiki standing in front of rukia and myself.

"How typical, another kuchiki leader defending that woman." He says watching me intently I scowl at him

"You wanna explain who you are and why you have such an interest in me?" I yell at him to which he smirks

"You really don't remember me do you?" He says gripping the hilt of his broken sword

"No actually I don't.." I say back to him also clutching my sword ready do an attack.

" let me enlighten you, you were the only woman I ever loved. But when you betrayed me.. I wanted nothing more then to kill you.." He says walking our way

"You will not touch her scum" captain kuchiki says knocking him back again and turning to us as ichigo attacks the man again

"Worry about muramasa...he is the real threat" he says and disappears

"Kouga..Kouga.." We hear muramasa groan And then starts screaming when kouga snaps his sword in half. More menos start flooding from him when I look back again I see a menos chasing rukia and orihime.

"tsugi no mai hakuren" we all hear as a wave of white snow and ice coat the menos grande

Rukia sound around and there stands sode no shirayuki, "what are you doing here?" Rukia says

" my lady, I am finally free from muramasa's influence.. And I am not alone." She says smiling different zanpaktou start to appear behind her along with their shinigami partners I see renji with zabimaru, snake waves at me and I smile slightly before turning my attention back to my captain fighting kouga.

I hear a roar behind me and unsheath my sword, ichigo was still trapped within muramasa's inner world

"hado number 33 sokatsui!" I hear rukia yell

"Thanks!" I yell and turn my attention to the other remaining menos "" Silence.. Kurai Misuto shojo!"

X.x.x.X

By the time the menos are eradicated kouga has been killed and muramasa has been defeated.

" are you going to be okay ichigo?" I ask him to which he nods

" yeah I will be, how about you maiha?" He asks me

" yes I will be fine" I say to him sheathing my sword

I part ways with him and the others and open a senkaimon back o the soul society.

"Maiha!" I hear from behind me I turn and see Renji running towards me I smile at him

" hey Renji" I say shyly

He doesn't say anything but instead leans down a presses his lips to mine sending another jolt of electricity through my veins. When he leans back up I cock my head to the side.

"So what was that for Renji?" I ask him smirking

"Can't I just kiss you without a meaning behind it?" He says with a laugh

" you doof, there's always a meaning behind a kiss" I say punching him in the arm lightly He grabs me around the waist and pulls me closer

"I suppose the reason would be.. Love" he says Blushing

"Awe you love Lil ole me?" I ask him smiling but also blushing myself

" yeah I do" he says brushing a lock of lavender hair away from my face

"Come on let's get back to the soul society, I don't think things are ikver just yet with the zanpaktou.." He says and we head through the senkaimon.

"Things look horrible here.." I say to him once we step foot through the gate

"I couldn't agree more.. " he says a dark shadow darts past us andnup onto a nearby roof A mmaniacal laughter rips through the air puttingnus both on edge me more so because I know that laughter..

Renji grunts and hits the ground clearly unconscious "Renji!" I yell and begin to run to where he is but stop dead in my tracks when I come face to face with that same zanpaktou again, a wicked smile spreads across his faced.

"I'm not gonna kill ya, I've got other plans for you.. Woman." He sneers grabbing me by the throat I struggle for air before things start to darken the last thing I see is Renji unconscious on the ground.


End file.
